


Double Team

by cinereous



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Self-cest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/pseuds/cinereous
Summary: Akira has a crush on Crossroads' newest employee, and finding the courage to pursue him has been more tasking than he could have imagined.Fortunately, he has a shadowy doppelganger who can help him find the confidence he needs to ask for a date. Assuming, of course, that said doppelganger doesn't have something even more exciting in mind.





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Dick or Treat 2019](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/)! Please go check it out! 
> 
> This particular fic turned out to be twice as long as I anticipated, and I needed a lot of help. This story was not only beta read by habenaria_radiata, but a lot of the amazing dialogue was her brain child as well. <3

  

 

  "It's so nice to have a big, strong man around."  
  
    Akira almost dropped the bucket of ice in his hands when he felt a rake of fake nails down his spine. He knew that voice well, and it still made his stomach turn to jelly when he was least expecting it.  
  
    "Anything for you, Mina-chan," he tossed back, dumping the bucket in a rain of ice cubes and shutting the little metal lid over it. Only then did he turn to offer a smile to the stunner behind him.  
  
    Crossroads was a good job. It paid well, he tended to like a lot of the patrons, and Lala was as close to a parental figure as he had these days. It's truly no wonder that, when he returned to Tokyo after completing his final year of school, he went straight to the bar to ask for his old job back.  
  
    Now, however, there was someone new behind the bar to share in the work: Mina-chan. Or, at least, that was his name at work. His real name was Kazuya. On the rare free days he’d had, Akira had the pleasure of spending time with Kazuya and meeting the man behind the painted face. To his delight, he’d found nothing he didn't like.  
  
    Kazuya was all blue hair that shined under the pink lights, and eyes so blue that they reminded him of being far below the surface of the ocean. They were _vast_ and bubbled and echoed with pressure that felt like it pressed in on his skin from all sides.  
  
    For all that his gaze was overwhelming and deep, it was also fun and playful. They flashed and darted towards him like tropical fish, and Akira was utterly incapable of not looking back. Their evenings had become a series of flirtations. The playful exchanges would escalate naturally and fill whole evenings with romantic tension. Some nights, Akira went home with his bag kept tucked across his crotch for decency.  
  
    He had lost count of how many times he had touched him this evening alone. What had started as a touch here and there had blossomed into a near constant barrage of small caresses. Akira had picked invisible dust from his shoulder, tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, pressed a swizzle stick into his pretty fake ponytail, and brushed his fingers against his every single time he'd passed off a drink.  
  
    Tonight had been a particularly thrilling adrenaline rush, packed with live-wire regulars and culminating in Lala pulling out the maracas.  
  
    Thankfully, closing time had arrived with a blissful silence that was broken only by a warbling ballad over the speakers. Kazuya counted the money in the register with little flourishes, pink nails glistening under the lights like falling flower petals. Every time Akira got close enough, he could smell the perfume that wafted from him like champagne poured over a basin full of milk, honey, and flowers. Akira never wanted to leave his personal space.  
  
    "It's been a few nights since I've seen your handsome face," Kazuya teased, gently bumping his hip while he was on his way past. It effectively knocked him out of his reverie about space and flowers, allowing him to glance up. He could feel his face go warm under Kazuya's catty little smile, deep pink to match the flowers on his yukata. "I've missed you, you know?"  
  
    He wanted to say he didn’t know. He wanted to ask how long and in what ways. Instead, he just rubbed his neck awkwardly and smiled. "Oh. Er, I've missed you too, Mina-chan. Always."  
  
    "C'mon, sweet thing. The bar is closed. Kazuya will do."  
  
    Akira blushed again, but in mild embarrassment this time. He nodded as respectfully as he could and fiddled with the ice bucket. "I've missed you too, Kazuya. Every night without seeing your face is like a day without the sun," he tossed back brazenly, giving his best cheeky smirk and hurrying off to the back amid Kazuya’s burst into laughter behind him.  
  
    The dark of the back room soothed his scalding face, allowing him a moment of calm in the wake of that particularly well-placed flirt. He put the bucket back where it belonged, then turned on his heel to go sweep when a presence suddenly loomed against his back and lips pressed to his ear.  
  
    "I thought we had an agreement."  
  
    Alarm skittered through his body in harsh zigzags, and Akira jumped a foot in the air. It was only a gloved hand smacking against his mouth that kept him from screaming out loud.  
  
    The initial panic hammered in his chest, but Akira slumped the next moment to grumpily elbow at Joker currently pressed against his back. "You've _got_ to stop doing that. I-...look. I'm not sure if tonight is the time. It was a little crazy tonight, and Kazuya is bound to be exhausted-"  
  
    "Do you need me to lock the doors and handle this myself?" Joker asked, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. Though the mask hid it from view, Akira was certain that he was cocking his brow in disdain. His doppelganger’s obvious disappointment made him blush even harder than Kazuya had managed. He could feel the heat of it where he rubbed at his neck bashfully.  
  
    "No," he finally answered, sounding petulant and unhappy, but he was still walking out of the back room towards Kazuya no matter how pressured he felt.  
  
    Kazuya looked up with one of his sly grins as always, an envelope with his pay in hand. Emblazoned on the front was his name with a big heart featuring cat ears and whiskers drawn by hand. It was really cute. Kazuya drew the best cats. "Best part of the night! Here you are, cute stuff."  
  
    Akira took the envelope slowly, nibbling at his lip in thought and pushing his glasses up his nose a bit where they had slipped. Was it warm? Or was it just him? Either way, he took a brave step forward. "I'm glad we got paid. Now I can ask if you're free next Sunday. I saw you were off work on the schedule."  
  
    Kazuya's brows he could see, unlike Joker’s, and they _definitely_ lifted towards his hairline at the question. The smile, though, just carved deeper and prettier across his face. "I could be. Assuming something really intriguing came up. Why do you ask?"  
  
    It was likely his imagination, but Akira could swear he felt a warm gust of air against the nape of his neck at that moment. It felt like more than one pair of eyes was watching him. He couldn't back down now.  
  
    "Something really intriguing?" he murmured, smiling in a seasick fashion and wishing terribly that he didn't blush at the drop of a hat. "I don't know if a date with me would be classified as intriguing but...it's what I had in mind. Assuming you'd be interested."  
  
    Just like that, Kazuya's amusement burned into something warmer and completely delighted. It was enough to make Akira wonder why he hadn't done this sooner. He could practically hear Joker in his head grumbling an ‘I told you so’.  
  
    "I'd really like that a lot! I've been wondering when you were going to ask me out,” Kazuya exclaimed, already pulling out his phone with an excited gleam to his eyes. “Can I have your number?"  
  
    And suddenly, Akira had a boyfriend. His heart soared and banged against his ribs, making him feel like he could barely breathe as he reached for his phone with numb fingers. They exchanged numbers in a hazy fog, and closing the store was like a fever dream. One full of goofy, punch drunk smiles and giggles.  
  
    By the time Akira finally made it home, he felt like nothing so much as a puddle in human form. He collapsed onto his bed without even taking off his clothes, grinning up at the ceiling in utter infatuated euphoria.  
  
    "I am always right. Eventually you'll realize that."  
  
    "FUCKing-!!"  
  
    Akira jerked like he'd been shot the same moment Joker burst into being on top of him in a flash of black smoke. His jacket was already gone, pale shoulders and arms gleaming under the lamplight. There was amusement in his eyes, dark and barely visible where they stared down at Akira through his mask. It was a relief to see the irritation from earlier was gone. Instead, his mirrored features simply look pleased.  
  
    His expression was enough Akira crossed his arms and pouted. "Don't be smug."  
  
    Joker chuckled, his voice like silk and smoke. Akira was forced to watch him fall into a luxurious stretch there on top of him, the line of his body excruciatingly sensual. He would never understand how he made the simplest of actions look fit for porn.  
  
"Mmm, can you please stop pretending you aren't intimately aware that Kazuya has been into you this whole time?" The masked man fell from his graceful stretch to pour across his body, and Akira gasped at the feeling of hot lips against his ear. "You know the truth. Face it, Akira. We're hot as sin."  
  
    Before he could even protest, those same lips pressed commandingly against his own. The familiar rush of smoke-like heat engulfed his senses. He lifted his hands like he was considering pushing Joker away, but at the last second he tangled his fingers into his hair. A moan drifted between them, and Akira knew it was his own purely because it was too breathless and spellbound to belong to Joker.  
  
    There was something fundamentally outstanding about knowing just how good of a kisser you could be if you put your mind to it.  
  
    "Do you think you can handle this date alone?" Joker whispered, pulling back a bare inch from their kiss so that every word brushed hotly against Akira's lips. It was maddening. He was already hard and flushed all over from just the one kiss, and he couldn't stop himself from grinding his body up against his double.  
  
    Still, he gave his question thought even while he tried desperately to coax him back into the kiss. "I-...I want you there," he gasped between hungry kisses that pleaded softly with every press. "Please. I want him to know about you."  
  
    Those seemed to be the magic words. Joker was suddenly leaning back, the smirk on his face dark and keener than his blade. It made his arousal pulse against his fly and his mouth go dry as sawdust. Akira could not believe that Joker could wear his eyes and make them look so intensely good.  
  
    "Of course. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you can get to your date. Let's knock you out."  
  
    It was the last thing he heard before Joker went to work driving him crazy, just like he always did. It was with his fingers buried in the shadow's hair that his mind slipped to Kazuya, imagining what it might feel like to have both of them at once.  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
    Akira was scheduled for another shift at Crossroads the next evening. He was fresh from the flower shop and smelled like hyacinth as he fought through the foot traffic of Shinjuku. When he finally reached the entrance of the bar, he paused. Hand on the door, he took a huge, deep breath to steady his sudden onslaught of nerves.  
  
    Kazuya had said yes. They were going on a date. This shift was going to be fine.  
  
    "You're hot as sin," he whispered, needing the reminder of Joker’s words to steel himself. He felt like his voice was not at all strong enough for such a bold, goofy statement, but it was enough he pushed forward into Crossroads without further hesitation.  
  
    His first sight upon entering was Kazuya behind the bar. His yukata tonight was a gorgeous blue that set off his hair and eyes and did strange things to Akira's stomach. His smile, however, put everything else to shame. It was radiant and beautiful, beaming across the dim room with the power of the sun.  
  
    "There he is. The man of the hour. Look at you! You look so good. Get your cute ass over here!"  
  
    Just like that, his nerves lessened. Akira grinned and nodded, shedding his blazer and heading over to begin prepping for the night ahead. If they made eyes at each moreso than usual, well, the patrons weren't complaining.  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
    Throughout the night, he caught glimpses of Joker out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't usually around this heavily during his work, but every time Akira managed to catch his gaze, he would offer a small smile. Seeing the glint of his spinning dagger from the dark of the backroom was almost comforting to him. It made him feel safe and adored to be in the same room with both Joker and Kazuya for an entire evening.  
  
    Closing time eventually came. It was fun to watch Kazuya sweetly and playfully cajole the customers out in full Mina-chan mode, but Crossroads went quiet at long last. Even Lala had gone home for the evening, leaving them to closing duties. The hush that rushed into the room like fog was almost awkward, especially as he and Kazuya caught eyes and stared one another down over the bar.  
  
    Kazuya moved forward first, sitting almost daintily on one of the stools and plucking out a swizzle stick from the jar of them. It appeared to be one with a little fox on the end. Fitting.  
  
    "Akira...do you have a twin brother?" he asked, the little fox pressed fetchingly against his lip like it was a lollipop.  
  
    The shrill sound of breaking glass filled the sudden, panicked silence. Too late, Akira realized he had dropped the glass from his suddenly numb fingers. He swore loudly and crouched down to clean up the mini minefield of shards, his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest.  
  
    Why would he ask him something like that?  
  
    Unless...  
  
    Akira glanced over towards the back room. The door was ajar and it was dark inside, but he could make out that same glint and swish of the dagger that let him know he was very much still there.  
  
    Very slowly, he stood back up, the pieces of glass in his hands. Thankfully, Kazuya didn't look upset beyond concerned for him. He was busy leaning over the bar to look down at the floor for left behind shards.  
  
    "Are you okay? Did any of it get you?" he questioned, pretty face drawn into acute worry.  
  
Akira didn't know what to say. To any of it. He stalled and looked around, seeing Joker now in the curtained off section of the bar, lounging on one of the plush red cushions like he owned the place. His smirk blazed just as powerfully as Kazuya's smile had. It was daring him to get on with it.  
  
    "I-...I don't have a twin."  
  
    Kazuya had a look of earnest expectation on his face, obviously waiting for the rest, given Akira's tone. But what should he say? After a moment of consideration, Akira smiled. "Let me...get rid of this glass. We should talk."  
  
    It gave him a small window to collect himself, at least. He walked around the bar, depositing the shards of the glass into the bin and rounding around into the rest of the room. There was no longer a counter between them when he took Kazuya's hands. They were his favorite hands, nails long, delicate, and painted a charming hot pink that matched the lighting of Crossroads perfectly.  
  
    For several long moments, Akira debated on how to start. In the end, he decided to soften the blow with something more enjoyable. They’ve had precious time together outside of work, and it seemed a shame to have this conversation without first having a second of intimacy to themselves. Akira smiled, dragging his finger along the soft skin beneath Kazuya's jaw until he could grip his chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
    If Joker was watching, he hoped he was cheering for him in his moment of bravery.  
  
    "Or maybe...we'll talk in a minute."  
  
    Kazuya smiled. Painted lips always made him look all the sweeter -- lips he was happy to cover with his own. The tackiness of lipstick and the scent of flowers colored his first kiss with Kazuya like it was a storybook romance. It was _exactly_ what he'd always hoped for.  
  
    For a small, thunderstruck eternity, Akira did nothing more than take his time and feel out his new beau. He tasted like limes and ginger soda and cherries meant for muddling, but eaten straight from the jar. It was cheeky and intoxicating. It was _sexy_.  
  
    Hands that were not his own trailed along his thighs like fiery ribbons, climbing too high to be innocent. Fingertips nudged curiously along the front of his jeans, his thumb dragging heavy and obscene along the seam of his fly with all of the appeal of a snake charmer’s tune. It was unbearably good. Akira escalated the kiss without a single thought, arousal sparking and exploding like fireworks behind his eyes. This fucking man was going to be the death of him.  
  
    He kissed him so long oxygen became a problem. He didn’t want this to end. Only after he'd run out of breath entirely did Akira finally part from him, gasping for air and grinning like a smitten idiot. He rubbed at the back of his neck in a fit of bashful nerves, but it only served to make Kazuya smile more. He was perfect. Which was why he had to be honest.  
  
    "Listen...outside of my team you're the only person who knows what I am," he began, giving Kazuya a serious gaze that let him know that he was referring to Phantom Thief business. Kazuya was a smart man, and many late nights and context clues had led him to figuring it out. Or, at least, getting close enough that Akira caved and let his secret out.  
  
    It seemed like tonight would pan out much like that fateful evening had.  
  
    "I never explained to you how we did any of it. Mostly because it's weird and confusing and...magic, for lack of a better term. When we steal someone's heart, we...leave reality. We change. Parts of us become enhanced. We exemplify the best in ourselves to be the best thieves. Is this making any sense at all?"  
  
    It sounded stupid. That explanation was stupid. Akira just didn't know how to get him to understand. Kazuya didn't look all that convinced, but he was still smiling, which was good a sign. It was also a good reminder that, thus far, Kazuya had listened to him and trusted him absolutely. But not without some ribbing.  
  
    "Are you telling me you go all super soldier when you steal a heart? Hot," he teased, his painted lips somehow magically not smudged from their kissing. Makeup was a mystery. _Kazuya_ was a mystery.  
  
    Akira smirked at the summary though, and shrugged helplessly. "Kind of, I guess. My situation was always different, though. You...you asked me if I had a twin..."  
  
    Movement shifted around him, the presence moving like smoke that tasted of burned rose petals. Akira felt warmth snake around him, and he knew without looking for confirmation that Joker was now molded up against his back with his arms around him. The telltale press of his mask against his jaw and the humid warmth on his neck left no mistake that Joker was planting his lips there.  
  
    Well, that left him no options. Stupidly confident fucker.  
  
    "Er, I have Joker. Joker, meet Kazuya. Kazuya...this is Joker. He's...a part of me."  
  
    One look at Kazuya proved that maybe explaining wouldn't even be necessary. It looked like a galaxy of stars had erupted in those blue eyes. They sparkled and jumped back and forth between the two of them with ocean deep excitement.  
  
    "He's...you?-"  
  
    Joker zapped lightning fast in a puff of smoke from behind Akira's back, reappearing behind Kazuya an instant later. It made the poor man jump wildly and whip around to face him instead. The masked man ignored Akira's protest and batted away his hands when he tried to wrench him away from his boyfriend.  
  
Red gloved fingers lifted, caressing along Kazuya's neck so feather soft _Akira_ trembled just watching. When Joker leaned forward and placed a soft, warm kiss to the Kazuya’s ear, the tremble became a full on buckle of his knees that almost sent him tumbling to the floor. They were devastating to watch.  
  
    Kazuya was a brave soul for sure, quaking under Joker's lips but not pulling away. His eyes stayed on Akira the whole time, wide with disbelief and sparking with an excitement that seemed to say 'this cannot be you!'.  
  
    "This is crazy. You feel real, but you disappear like a shadow," he murmured. His voice sounded almost thick with intoxication, though Akira knew he never indulged on a shift. Or perhaps it had to do with how heavy their kiss before Joker’s arrival had gotten.  
  
    He was given no warning before Kazuya suddenly reached across the small distance between them, his palm settling heavily against the front of his jeans and sending his lust spiraling. His mind jumped to the kiss again, _positive_ now that it had made Kazuya so eager. As he squeezed his partial arousal with a cheeky grin, his knees actually did buckle. He only remained standing by throwing out his hands to grab at Kazuya's silk covered shoulder for balance.  
  
    "Don't think I didn't already take you for a 'package deal'," the man chuckled, breath sweet with cherry against his ear. The slither of his tongue against the shell sealed his fate. "This just turned out to be a very different package than I expected."  
  
    If blushes were capable of burning a person to death, Akira was sure that he'd be the first victim. His whole body exploded with heat, embarrassment, and want in a split second. Beside them, Joker's expression was one of full on approval, if his smug smirk was anything to go off of. When Akira caught his eye, his double just mockingly mouthed 'hot as sin' in a way that clearly spelled out he was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
    Kazuya was too. He gave Akira a final, playful squeeze through his jeans before he smiled over his shoulder at Joker. "I don't know what's going on...but I'm in."  
  
    Bravery abound. Akira felt outdone by them both and absolutely didn't like that. He was hard and shaky now, too hot for comfort in his layers of clothing, but he wasn't going to let them be the only confident ones in the room! With a newfound spike of courage, Akira jolted forward, curling his palm along Kazuya's soft jawline and pulling him in close.  
  
    He poured his lips across Kazuya’s, and his mind melted on the spot with heavy euphoria. The great thing about having a phantom doppelganger you sleep with was that Akira knew exactly how good of a kisser he could be. He also knew kissing could be a weapon when wielded just right.  
  
    His tongue twined around Kazuya's like a snake, the heat of their breath mingling in the spaces inbetween. It was so humid he expected to see the green of exotic plants and trees behind his eyelids, but all he saw was blue blue blue.  
  
    Teeth like a jungle cat’s scraped against his neck, and the moan that left him was raw and embarrassingly loud in the hot cavern of Kazuya's mouth. Sweat itched at his skin, making everything close in and go uncomfortably warm.  
  
    Their kiss ended, not by choice, but by Joker pulling him by the roots of his hair in such a way that Akira gasped with pleasure. Kazuya's eyes brimmed with the same steam-filled surprise on his own face, but it quickly morphed over into pleasure as Joker prowled forward to devour his lips instead.  
  
    There was kissing someone, and then there was watching yourself kiss someone.  
  
    Joker kissed like he moved, all easy confidence and uninterrupted grace. Akira watched in awe as his own teeth bit and pulled at Kazuya's lower lip like he was a decadent morsel. His own voice hummed with purring pleasure. Fuck, and it was his own tongue that glinted under the pink lighting and writhed in the scant space between them to flirt in and out of view.  
  
    His arousal _ached_ at the show. It was all Akira could do to reach down and shove the heel of his palm against the shape of it.  
  
    They shared a mind in many ways. It wasn't a surprise to watch Joker slowly peel himself away from the kiss in a way that hinted he could feel Akira's lust and discomfort. Kazuya looked dazed and beautiful, his clip-in drooping a bit from where Joker's hands had been running through his hair.  
  
    Akira could not resist reaching over to delicately unclip it, placing it on the table for safekeeping in a tumble of blue curls. The three of them seemed to hold their breath in that pause. Innocent as the move was, it was the first piece of clothing to go. Kazuya had zero protests. In fact, the man smiled and took the remaining step forward between the two of them to drag his fake nails along the front of Akira's chest.  
  
    That sweet caress through his shirt was both a tickle and a tease. The bump and drag of nails against his nipple hidden underneath was enough to make Akira jump and gasp. To his eternal frustration, he had nowhere to _go_. When he tumbled backwards, it was straight into the solid wall of Joker's body.  
  
    It was Joker's hands that settled against his hips, but it did not linger. Crimson fingers plucked at the hem of his shirt and dragged it up, baring him inch by inch. His glasses were knocked askew, and his shoulders were pink with his embarrassment, but Kazuya looked incredibly charmed. As soon as the shirt was gone, Kazuya reached out to slip his glasses away and lean in for a new, honey sweet kiss that still made him throb in time with his heart beat no matter how gentle.  
  
    "You are _so_ fucking hot," Kazuya breathed, his words melting on his lips like snowflakes. Nails skimmed over his bare skin now, dipping along muscles and down to the shadow of his navel. When they reached the top of his jeans, Akira felt lightheaded and like he might come if Kazuya so much as breathed on him too heavily.  
  
    Joker sensed his desperation, taking the reins effortlessly. The very nature of Joker's presence in the real world was still a mystery to Akira, but he had shown up when he had needed him most. Not necessarily to save him, but to give him the small things that kept him sane. He told him he was beautiful when he felt invisible. He touched him when he felt starved for affection. He kissed him when he felt alone in the world. He pushed him when he was hesitant.  
  
    He protected his happiness. And in this moment, he shielded him from embarrassment. He wound around Kazuya's back, wrapping his arms around him to cleverly pluck at the knot at his waist. Silk whispered in the soft silence until the obi was placed on the table next to his glasses like a shining blue snake.  
  
    The yukata was gently parted and slipped off of Kazuya's shoulders, and Akira's hand lurched out to clutch at the bar stool to stay standing.  
  
    Kazuya was fucking beautiful. He was pale as milk and angular in a way his Mina-chan attire never showed. Stark shadows lingered at his collar bones, and his hip bones looked sharp enough to cut glass. Akira had the inexplicable urge to fall to his knees and wrap his mouth around those dizzyingly sharp peaks, taste them and score the skin and bone with his teeth until bruises blossomed like roses.  
  
    It was fucking unfair that he even _wore_ panties.  
  
    Stretched tight like a bandage on thin hips and dangerously low were simple black cotton panties. Akira was not an expert on women's underwear, but the amount of fabric just seemed so negligible as to be an afterthought. He could not find it in himself to complain at the sight he made wearing them.  
  
    In his arousal, he seemed almost larger than life, straining at the garment and filling it so pleasingly. The shape of him was gently highlighted by the pink lights overhead, and Akira’s eyes followed the outline of it along his thigh up to where it peeked out against the comfortingly soft waistband.  
  
    Best of all was the dark patch along the front. His eyes zeroed in on it with devastating speed, and the sight made any and all moisture in Akira's mouth evaporate to dust.  
  
    "Fuck.”  
  
    Joker's smoky chuckle filled the bar, equal parts soothing and tantalizing. He was ever the gentleman, thief or no, gracefully folding the silk into a nice bundle that was also sat on the table. The whole time Kazuya stared at Akira who was staring back at him in a deadlock, but one Akira felt he was definitely losing. How could he possibly win against a smile so dazzling?  
  
    "I cannot get over how shy you are," Kazuya crooned, taking the initiative to close the distance and cradle his face in his hands. Fuck, his hands were so soft. He could smell the perfume gently wafting from his wrists -- milk and honey and flowers. He knew Kazuya's scent was totally different than when he was Mina-chan, but it didn't stop Akira from loving them both desperately all the same.  
  
    He hesitated a moment, unsure, but Joker appearing at his back again gave him a heady rush of confidence. He felt bolstered and capable, reaching out to grab Kazuya by those delectable hips and tug him forward the last inch of space between them. The kiss between them this time around was not shy at all.  
  
    Akira moaned against his lips, brazenly opening his mouth and letting his tongue rush out to find the other man's with enthusiasm. His hands trailed like friendly fire down Kazuya's back and down to the sensual dip at the base where soft hair met his fingertips as if he were a peach that Akira very desperately wanted to taste. He didn't stop. He felt like he couldn’t, gliding his fingers down further until they were sliding beneath the hem of his panties, to grab his ass and use that grip to shove him forward against his body.  
  
    The gasp of surprise he received from Kazuya was everything. His heart hammered in his chest, the kiss turning yet deeper and wetter. It felt dirty and heavenly, and he relished in digging his fingers into the round flesh. The delicate give of it sent a primal hunger low into his belly.  
  
    Perhaps behaving like Joker wasn't so bad. He wanted to string more responses like that out of his new boyfriend, especially when Kazuya squirmed up against him in such a way that Akira could feel his arousal pressed against his leg even through thick denim.  
  
    They finally parted for air, and it felt good to see pink staining Kazuya's cheeks just as much as his own. He also loved his catty little smile, lips still damp from his attention. "Mm, maybe not so shy after all. Fuck, I want you both so bad."  
  
    Eagerness mixed with a surge of bashfulness in that moment, leading Akira to look over his shoulder at Joker. It appeared that he had shed his coat sometime during that sordid kiss, but, per usual, he had not disrobed any further than that. Joker seemed to think his attire was sexier than his naked body. Akira couldn't even argue, no matter how strange it was to find his own self attractive.  
  
    It was twice as strange to find his own strong hands grabbing hold of his arms sexy. They were tight enough to let him know movement was coming, and Akira gently let go of Kazuya with a shy smile before Joker dragged him over to the bar. It was lined with stools all wiped down from closing. Joker pulled one a little further out, swiveling it with a flourish.  
  
    Akira, confused, moved with the intention of sitting in it, but he was fully unprepared for the shove at his back. Joker pushed him down into the stool with such force that he had to flail out his arms and wrap them around the small curved back to avoid falling. His stomach was pressed to the seat hard enough to knock the wind out of him, but the feeling of deft hands unbuckling his belt and ripping open his fly stole his breath even further, especially when cold air suddenly ghosted along the now bare skin of his ass.  
  
    Fuck. Kazuya was watching this!  
  
    A blush so extreme it felt scalding coursed over his whole body. Akira turned his head and looked at Kazuya, finding the expression in those blue eyes to be nothing short of _starved_.  
  
    He wanted so badly to go to him. He could take his hand and guide him to the soft, couch-like booths in the side room and press him down into the velvet. Akira had never made love to anyone before, not even Joker. Perhaps tonight he could.  
  
    Fingers snarled into his hair, jerking his head up to a higher angle, and Akira could make out the other red gloved hand unfurling in suave invitation towards the blue haired man.  
  
    Kazuya bit his lip and slowly walked over to clasp Joker's hand. Akira tried to ease to a stand so that they could move somewhere more comfortable, but the hand in his hair kept him firmly in place. So much so that Kazuya seemed to take this as some kind of hint! Akira watched with quiet anxiety as his face lit up with delight, and Kazuya moved until his body was directly in front of Akira.  
  
    Joker's grip became almost sweet, but it didn't stop him from gently shoving him down until his vision was full of nothing but the unforgivably sexy shape of Kazuya's cock straining against his panties. He was so close now the tip of his nose almost touched it, and he was certain the man could feel his breath melting through the cotton. Akira licked his lips, finding he breathed more heavily through his open mouth at the very thought.  
  
    Fuck, he smelled like perfume even here.  
  
    It didn't matter that he'd had something else in mind. It didn't matter that he was the one belly down on one of the barstools. What mattered was that Kazuya smelled like perfume and sweat and something Akira could only describe as arousal. It was deep and alluring, calling his name and making his mouth water until he finally gave in to it.  
  
    Akira dragged his tongue heavily against the black fabric, feeling it rasp too dry against it. He closed his mouth to rewet it before leaning in yet closer to do it again. This time, he buried his nose against him, eagerly tonguing the shape of his cock through that enticing barrier, huffing the damp heat of his breaths through the fibers so Kazuya experienced every second of it.  
  
    Kazuya seemed to shudder to life against him. Softer hands slid into his hair around Joker's vice-like grip, and the decadent sensation of nails grazing along his scalp sent shockwaves of bliss zipping down his spine. He could not help the dizzy moan he let rumble against Kazuya, but the answering gasp of pleasure made it entirely worth it.  
  
    His efforts seemed to appease his other half. The tight hand in his hair eased and drifted away, leaving Akira to relax and fall into his task with even more enthusiasm. There was something agonizingly sexy about tracing his tongue along Kazuya's unseen cock, mouthing at the width of it, and relishing over the way the cotton became more and more damp under his mouth.  
  
    Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. Akira pulled back just enough to look up at Kazuya, finding him already looking down. His blue eyes were positively _blazing_ with lust. It looked so good on him that Akira's heart thumped against his ribcage and seemed to be trying to climb its way free up his throat.  
  
    "Is this alright?" he asked, afraid to break this breathless moment, but desperate to taste him properly. He curled his fingers into the edges of his panties and waited. Kazuya didn't even appear to think about it, nodding and falling into a chuckle that pooled in Akira's stomach thick and warm like syrup.  
  
    "Of cou- holy _fuck_."  
  
    Kazuya's expression changed from sweet and aroused to shocked and aroused in an instant, but his gaze was drawn past Joker. Akira frowned and looked over his shoulder, seeing as well as feeling Joker ease his cock from his pants and let it rest heavily against his bare skin. He was so hot the skin burned against him. Akira bit his lip at the sensation, rocking his hips just to feel the delicate friction.  
  
    "Fuck me, Akira. I would have wanted to bone my look alike too if my cock looked like that."  
  
    Oh. Akira blushed hard once again, but didn't argue. He _did_ find his own cock attractive enough that he went down on Joker often. It wasn't that he was huge or particularly impressive. He was still humble enough to know better than that, but it was, well, pretty. Eugh. It was embarrassing to even think about how vain that was!  
  
    But it was hard to be vain when he knew exactly how good he tasted and how good he felt buried inside his body. It was like Joker was reading his mind. His cock against his tailbone went slick and prepared by his thought alone, like magic, and the implication sent his stomach burning to ashes.  
  
    He wanted to tell Kazuya thank you or something else asinine, but the words dried up in his throat the moment he felt Joker forcibly resituate him. He hiked up one of his legs so that his knee bent and his foot was resting against the bar circling the bottom of the stool. The new position left him more exposed and vulnerable than before. His stomach squirmed with heat against the cushion, but that squirm became a full on _writhe_ at the feeling of hot, blunt, and wet pressing up against him.  
  
    Joker knew his body like he knew his own. He knew what he could take and had always used that to his advantage, pushing him to every boundary. At the first hint of pressure, Akira's voice cracked on its way past his lips. He instinctively lifted his hips in a silent plea for more, his gasp breaking off into a keening moan of pleasure that went bone deep.  
  
    Joker _shoved_ , and Akira's world went blood red and perfect. There was not an ounce of hesitation or pause. His twin filled him inch by glorious inch without mercy or apology until Akira could feel his hips kissing against his backside. Every nerve inside of him screamed with the pleasurable familiarity of being _filled_ and given what he couldn't normally ask for when he was alone at night. Joker knew exactly what he wanted.  
  
    Light-headed and feverish with lust, Akira lifted his head. All of his sweetness seemed to be deserting him by the second. He doesn't resist the urge to rip Kazuya's panties down with the same enthusiasm one would use to tear open wrapping paper. Just seeing the black fabric stretched tight around his thighs, trapping his legs while his cock finally burst free was a _gift_.  
  
    He was _gorgeous_. His cock was flushed pink and inviting, and he could tell that precum had dripped and smeared against him, no doubt made all the messier by his attention earlier. Akira knew he would sticky to the touch like a candy, and he wanted nothing more than to taste him.  
  
    So he did.  
  
    Akira clutched at the bar stool with one hand, his other curled against Kazuya's hip, coaxing him closer. The whole time nails scratched through his hair, sending shivers cascading all over his body. To him, nothing in the world felt better than this moment.  
  
    With that in mind, he leaned forward and hungrily took Kazuya between his lips. Salt and satisfying bitterness flooded his tongue, sweeter than any sugar could hope to be. Fuck, he fit so perfectly in his mouth it was unreal.  
  
    Kazuya cried out above him beautifully, his voice paper thin and just as melodious as when he sang. He had sung for him before, and Akira was in love with the idea of making him sing for him without words by the grace of his tongue.  
  
    Just when he found his rhythm, Joker decided to ruin it for him. Gloved fingers clenched around his hips just right to make his spine curl. It was his only warning, but it was all he had ever needed. Joker swung his hips back, every hot inch of him dragging out of his body. It always made him feel like his soul was being carried with it. Just before he almost slipped free of his body Joker steamrolled forward, slamming into his body hard enough to rock the stool and make him shout around Kazuya's cock. Fuck. It was so good.  
  
    He wanted to beg for more just like that. Joker seemed to love forcing him to verbally acknowledge his wants. Now he was forced into moaning, sobbing silence. He buried his pleasure in the bob of his head, zealously taking Kazuya as far as he could. Nothing made him feel more accomplished than when he swallowed around him, nuzzling at the soft skin of his pelvic bone. The noise that left him was practically a purr, especially when those previously gentle hands went wire tight in his hair.  
  
    "Oh _god_! Akira!" Kazuya squirmed, and Akira was glad to look up and see his entire face twisted in ecstasy and flushed a pretty pink. He knew that Kazuya thought of him only as a sweet, innocent thing. It wasn't unwarranted. Akira blushed at his come ons, bashfully averted his eyes when he was stared at, and did goofy things like juggle limes or bring flowers from Rafflesia to put in his hair. Akira was eager for romance. He could imagine that it was a shock that he knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
    That power...felt incredible.  
  
    Joker was not about to let his own power over _him_ be forgotten, however. Akira did his level best to concentrate, but with every deep, hard thrust he was driven further and further from rational thoughts. Joker filled him perfectly, angled perfectly. He knew his body in a way no one, not even Kazuya, could ever hope to replicate. It left him hysterical with need, wrapping his arm around Kazuya's waist to tug him that last bit closer.  
  
    The sound of kissing jarred him enough to look up. Seeing Kazuya and Joker leaning across his body, tongues twining and red gloves buried in blue hair was like watching wet dreams come to life. Fuck. He wanted Kazuya to lose himself while kissing Joker. He could not think of any more fitting end. That is the last semi-sane thought he had before he was ducking back down and swallowing him with a deeply satisfied moan.  
  
    His world became nothing but the darkness of his eyelids and the weight and taste of Kazuya in his mouth. His jaw _ached_ desperately, but in a way that he knew would make him feel godly when he daydreamed on the train tomorrow.  
  
    Akira slid slowly back up towards the tip, letting his tongue course heavy and substantial along the underside. The alluring ‘pop' sound he made as he finally surfaced made him smile, but Akira kept up his momentum, swirling his tongue against the head while Joker's powerful thrust kept knocking him forward. It was difficult and everything he ever wanted.  
  
    Kazuya was nothing more than muffled moans above his head, the wet sounds of their kissing mingling with the more sordid sounds of skin on skin. Akira sweetly blew air along Kazuya before he ducked down to curiously tease the tip of his tongue along the slit as well.  
  
    The reaction was instantaneous. Kazuya _screamed_ into the kiss with Joker, both hands jerking in his hair by pure instinct. Akira loved that. He wrapped his lips around the head almost clumsily in his excitement, sucking and tonguing that treasured spot with abandon. It left Kazuya's whole body convulsing in his arms, restlessly jerking his hips up and trying his hardest to fuck his mouth. He gasped that Akira was _killing_ him, that it was so good, that he was losing his mind.  
  
    It was the final loud cry of his name that let him know. Akira tightened his arm around his waist and moaned deeply as salt and bitterness flooded his mouth. This part was new to him. Joker never had any mess at all when he came, but Akira knew which he preferred. Fuck, to taste him was heady and dirty. It made him feel like he was doing something forbidden, swallowing it away and easing back to admire his work.  
  
    Kazuya looked beautifully destroyed. His face was relaxed and lost, and his legs shook like mad until Akira gently pressed him to sit on the nearest stool with a smile. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to bury his face in his neck and hold him so that he could feel every one of those sizzling little aftershocks.  
  
    Joker suddenly looming down over his body reminded him they were _not_ finished. All the pleasure he had forced away in the hopes of pleasing Kazuya came rushing back in a flood. Gloved fingers pressed almost sweetly to the front of his throat, forcing Akira's head up towards the man resting nearby.  
  
    It was a reminder that he was being _looked_ at. Joker was him. He knew exactly how badly being seen turned on him, no matter how shameful. His cheeks burned pink, and his dark eyes were desperate and blown wide as Joker began to move roughly again.  
  
    There was nothing else to focus on now. Joker had been kind. He'd let him give almost all of his attention to Kazuya with minimal distraction. Now Joker was going to ravage him with an audience. He felt Joker slide home again, too big and too fucking good at hitting every single empty space he had, and it felt like his heart was thundering in his chest.  
  
    Akira lurched with pleasure, clutching at the chair like it was a buoy, the only thing keeping him from drowning. Gazing up into Kazuya's blue eyes, well, it felt like a very apt comparison.  
  
    "Oh fuck, _Joker_ ," he panted. He jerked his hips back to meet him for every powerful thrust, hungry and unbridled for it, but it was the sensation of leather fingers wrapping around his cock at long fucking last that made him lose his mind.  
  
    Words tumbled past his lips in broken half-thoughts. Praise, swears, pleas, and Joker. Over and over again Joker's name. Sweat poured off of him to the point he felt like he was sliding against the barstool. One particularly harsh thrust sent him and the stool rocking, caught by Kazuya at the last second, but it was all he needed.  
  
    Akira's vision went black as orgasm engulfed him like a tidal wave. Rolling waves of pleasure crashed down on him, and through it all Joker kept his hand against his throat, tender, but demanding he keep in this position so that Kazuya could enjoy every second of his ecstasy so on display.  
  
    It felt like the pleasure lasted an eternity, but eventually Akira's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Kazuya there, closer than he expected. His world was consumed by sparkling blue, and then that world was built over again by the soft warmth of his lips.  
  
    Every part of him felt noticeably empty and cold when they parted. Heat that was there vanished. Kazuya suddenly looking up, thin brows knit in confusion to look around the room confirmed his suspicions.  
  
    "Where did he go?"  
  
    Akira just grinned in exhaustion, rubbing at his sweaty face and feeling like maybe he'd never move again. Kazuya seemed to know exactly what he needed. He smiled a thousand watt smile just for him, leaning over and gathering him up into his arms. Akira wanted to argue and ask him what happened to liking a big strong man around? The comfort and warmth surrounding him, however, effectively stole all of his protest.  
  
    For a long moment, he allowed Kazuya to simply hold him, but he couldn’t help but notice how he kept looking around in search of their masked third party. It was enough a very Joker-like smirk crawled across his lips.  
  
    "Yeah, he does that."  



End file.
